Music to His Ears
by rebirth-flame
Summary: It didn't matter what that answer would be, because his love then only belonged to Yuuki and those soothing cracking sound of the Knight piece was nonexistent. My version of the ending of season two.


**Music to His Ears  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. This is just a random idea I got in the middle of the night.**

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember when exactly his love for that board game began. He couldn't even be sure that the feeling was love. He never knew, what exactly was love? Why did that feeling even come to exist? Maybe it was that one time he heard from someone that playing chess taught tactics or what his mind told him that time, making the player more intelligent. Sure he was a pureblood child back then. Even if his mind was of the strongest ancient vampire, his thought and desires were those of a child. And as a child, he wanted to become stronger and smarter because purebloods had to be perfect in every aspect.<p>

It was not too long that he had that same feeling for his sister, his angel and the reason he wanted to become perfect. It was funny how that same feeling messed with his memories. He wasn't able to recall anymore whether he loved chess first, then Yuuki. Either way, he still felt that same feeling until another same feeling appeared.

He _loved_ hearing his chess pieces cracking, as in about to crumble into a heap of glistening marble.

That was one of the reason Kaname chose a set of marble and obsidian chess pieces. The crafting was done perfectly since he paid extremely large sum of money to have them done. Even though in the end all the white pieces would crack and crumble, he was still satisfied with them because they provided his lonely ears with beautiful cracking sound.

Only Takuma knew why he liked to sit by the chess board and rearrange the pieces randomly. The blond vice president knew that each piece represented real individuals whom Kaname had been manipulating for his own purpose. Sometimes when visiting his chamber, Takuma would glance sadly at one particular white knight piece. It was always when the beautiful piece gained another small crack on its surface, small enough it could keep its proud form. But, Takuma never commented about it though Kaname knew what the blond had been holding inside his mind,

"_How long are you going to play with your heart before it breaks?"_

Still, Kaname never thought of an answer for that unspoken question.

At the time, he was waiting for the time when the final cracking sound came. He just knew it would be the most beautiful music he'd ever hear in his entire pureblooded life. Just as the countless games of chess taught him, he had surrounded his enemy, the White King with his trusted black pawns. The King already lost half of its crown and was in the process of destruction by his beloved White Knight.

The beautiful Knight he held close every night, and that night would be his last time holding _it_.

He could praise himself for being able to manipulate the Knight for his own gain. There was nothing wrong with that because purebloods always did as they pleased. At that thought Kaname let out a hollow chuckle. There was no escape for the Knight even if 'he' somehow managed to destroy the White King. 'He' was owned by the Kuran before and would be his until the end, which would come sooner than he had hoped.

With his next breath, the King piece was destroyed by an invincible force that only Kaname could see. It was his signal to go. As he was preparing to jump out of his open window into the forest below, he could hear his music playing for him. The soft cracking noise was gradually becoming a faster rhythm that matched Kaname's thundering pulse.

He wouldn't shed a single tear even though his beloved Knight piece was crumbling in the background. He would see it with his own eyes, the sight of the _real_ piece crumbling. He would enjoy the sweetest music that came from those pale and bloody lips thoroughly, accompanied by the steady drip of crimson contrasting sharply with snow white skin.

It didn't matter that his only form of tranquility every night would be gone in just a few minute. Kaname would never admit the feeling behind his thundering heart and shaking hands or how the center of his chest burned so bad he wanted to scream.

…_:"How long are you going to play with your heart before it breaks?":…_

It didn't matter what that answer would be, because his love then only belonged to Yuuki and those soothing cracking sound of the Knight piece was nonexistent.

"_It's all necessary,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Did I seriously just write those words. I got lost after the first line. Anyway, that's my thought on Kaname. He's a crazy pureblood with loose screws on his head in my mind. So, I tried to write that Kaname into words. Actually I detest Kaname (and Yuuki) from the manga and anime. But I love Kaname in fanfictions and Yuuki too, if she's written like how I picture her in my mind. I know I'm weird to hate both the main characters of VK (NO! It's Vampire KNIGHT, so Zero's the main character!) Well... drop me a line, please? I accept critics and comments if there are things that annoy your eyes from my story, aka grammars and the like. Thank you for visiting!<br>**

**~rebirth-flame~  
><strong>


End file.
